


By Your Back

by lunamun7



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Worried Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamun7/pseuds/lunamun7
Summary: It was right after the show ha finished that Jackson started to not feel very well, Mark notice it and offered to help.First posted on Spirit, now here too.





	By Your Back

It was the end of one more show of the group in korea, all them was drained since they put all their efforts to make a good night concert and make all the fans happy. They're all tired and wanting to have a good night of sleep, the other day they'll have time to rest and be together if wanted. Jinyoung and Yugyeom was the first ones to leave stage and go to the dressing room where his clothes and stuff were, they change outfit and left to the parking lot where the cars were waiting, the others following right behind, Jackson was walking with difficulty, looking like he was in some kind of pain that no one till that time was noticing, but Mark who was right next to him, walking close enough noticed, but at that moment he didn't said anything, until Jackson make some kind of noise of discomfort and hissed holding his back while stopping his walk, Mark stopped too.

“ What is it, Gaga?” - Mark asked him, looking softly, searching with his eyes examining the other, from instinct, he reached his shoulders with one hand resting there. 

“ I don't know, my back started to hurt out of nowhere after the last performance, is hurting so much Markie, i can't walk right now. I need a moment.” - his face was showing his discomfort like the pain was draining him all over, his face was pale.

“Come on, just some more steps and we can change our clothes and go home, I'll help you, come” - putting a hand in his waist Mark got him close to his body and started to lead the way till the room. Walking slowly so Jackson didn't need to run, Mark was worried, he never saw Jackson that way, he never looked so drained beside him and openly showing what he was exactly feeling, not for Mark anyways, but now that they're together it seems like he was about to start. Inside Mark was thinking about what he was doing and what he needed to do next, he never took care of someone sick before, so he thought about asking someone who was expert in since the person did the same before, but for another person, he entered the room with Jackson helping him first change his outfit, everybody already waiting in the garage to leave, he called Jinyoung.

“Hi, help me with something, Jackson is not feeling well and i don't know what to do. His back is hurting what i should do? “ Mark started to speak quickly right after Jinyoung answer the call

“Hi, I'm fine, thank you for asking , we’re waiting you two outside the building in the car, just change clothes and bring him here, where he's going to stay today? He told you?” Jinyoung answered voice tired, a lot of noise behind him, apparently from the maknaes playing and laughing.

“ Ahm, i didn't asked yet, but i think he goes to his condo, I don't think he wants company now” Mark said after looking over Jackson laying down the couch, eyes close, breathing heavily.

“I go to my house, Mark, you can go with me and sleep there...if you want, of course” Jackson said with a low voice still with his eyes closed but seems like he was not asking but pleading for him to not leave him alone, Mark was not going to anyway, not with him like this.

“Sure, i go with you” he said in response. “I guess I'm going to stay with him today, Jiny, but still, what should i do? “

“Just give him something for the pain and, please, don't do nothing to irritate his back till the end of the promotions okay? I know you two. Be careful kids. Oh, watch if he got worse call me, I'll tell the others that you’re not coming back with us”

“Okay, i will, thanks”. And that was all, he finished the call, putting his phone inside his bag that was on the chair right beside the table and went over Jackson to help him to leave.

“Gaga come on,get up babe, we need to leave now.” he call Jackson holding his hands and helping him got up the couch, it was hard since he was heavier than him but he managed,he has practice in this stuff.

“ Markie, I'm not a baby” he answered pouting.

“Yeah, you are, a little big baby, always in need for someone to take care of you since you don't know how to do it yourself, apparently “ he said faking an angry face.

“Yah, I'm in pain, don't need to say I'm little and right after say i don't know how to take care of myself cause i know okay. Don't play on me with this right now. ” He look like he was offended.

Mark thought right after that he gone too far, regretting what he said because Jackson didn't look like he saw that as a play thing. He took that serious, maybe he was really in a bad mood because of his pain. “Sorry, Jacks, i didn't mean to..”

“it's ok Mark, i just want to sleep right now, I'm really tired”. Jackson cut Mark off so he didn't need to say anything else and explain, they were walking outside the building now, close to the car when Mark took a step away from Jackson to open the door of the car so Jackson could enter, he closed the door when he was inside the car putting the bags he brought in the back seat.

Then they drove to Jackson's house in silence.

Arriving in Jackson's house. He put they're bags beside the sofa, taking off his shoes and Jackson following him right behind. After enter Jackson walk through the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. Sitting in the counter bank. Mark stood there fidgeting, waiting for him, but apparently he was not going to move too soon, still thinking about what was said before.

“Gaga, I'm sorry, okay, i shouldn't have said that, i really sorry, can you speak with me or i should leave? “ he asked, sad face and worried.

“Aish I'm not thinking about that anymore Markie, come on” he tapped in his lap calling so Mark could come close to him when Mark took a step and other till he was facing Jackson from close, one hand in one of his thighs, he sighed, they shared a look to each other, no talk seem to be needed in that time, they stood there for what appear to be five minutes till Jackson start talking again.

“ i was thinking about other things” he said

“ and what is it then?" Mark asked him. Curious.

“well, you never came to my house before, and when you’re here I'm sick and not able to do what i really wanted” he said lowering his head so Mark couldn't see his face hiding in his bangs. He's ear though was in a shade of red that was really pretty in Mark’s eyes. He was smiling seeing his boyfriend all shy saying those things to him.

“And what was that,that you wanted to do with me that you are all timid now? I thought we didn't need this anymore since we did a lot before“ Mark said putting his hand in Jackson's chin, making him look him in the eyes, waiting for an answer. He lowered his face coming close to Jackson's eye in eye. They were so close that their breathing was matching.

“ doesn't matter since i can't do it anyway “ Jackson said shrugging it off and stepping out the chair going in the hallway to his room, hand interlocked with Mark's in his.

He took off his pants and his shirt throwing on the floor beside his bed, got up the bed and put the covers away so he could lay in. Mark stood there watching. 

“Hey, Jacks, where's your medicine box of something? You need to take some painkillers for your back”

“ Inside my bathroom in the first cabinet “ he answered right after putting his covers up his body. Mark step away and entered the bathroom that was inside his bedroom, opening the door that lead the way and turned the lights on inside, he opened the cabinet and saw the white box , he picked them and got back to the bedroom sitting beside Jackson in the bed, picking one pill he gave it to Jackson so he could drink it with the water he has beside the bed in the black nighstand, matching the colors inside the room. The curtains was closed so only the lights in the room was turned on.

Jackson drank it and sighed a thank you to Mark. They stood there with Mark looking at him with a fond smile in his face, brushing his hair away from his forehead, Jackson close his eyes for the feeling, shivering slightly, Mark notice that he was sweating a little, even inside the covers he looked like he was cold.

“Jacks, are you okay? “ he asked still with his hand on Jackson's forehead, playing with his bangs, caressing him.

“Just a little cold, that's all, why? “ he asked, eyes close.

“ I think you’re having a fever right now, do you have something for this? “ he asked already taking his hands away from Jackson and opening the box with medicines again, thinking if he should call Jinyoung but deciding he only would call if the medicine didn't work out. He keep looking till he found a little bottle, he read it and indeed was for this cases of fever and gave it to him, Jackson took the medicine from his hand and drank it with the rest of water on the bottle.

“ How you’re feeling?” Mark asked

“Not sure. Still cold, but i just drank the thing so is too soon to know”

“right, right,is true” Mark said and Jackson realise how Mark was worried about him, this made him feel a little sad, like a punch in his stomach combined with the pain in his back, without think he opened the covers beside him tapping his side so Mark could lay beside him in the bed instead of sitting there just looking, he need it him just as Jackson need it. But Mark didn't went to the covers, instead he just make sure Jackson wasn't inside them just till his fever slow down a bit, he tooked them away from his body. 

“Is better if you stay out of this blankets a little more”

“But it's cold Mark”

“I know Jacks, but is the fever, you need to cool down your body, with the blankets on this is not going to happen “ Mark said brushing his hands on Jackson's thighs slowly, looking at him, never leaving his face, still caressing his legs he keep saying. He thought about something. 

“Maybe you should take a shower, huh? Isn't it better? What you think, you can move to the bathroom, i can help you know, give you a shower and stuff” From this Jackson start to blush, his face start to blush from one ear to another and his neck was getting red too, Mark smiled, he was to cute for him to handle.

“Babe, you're blushing a little here” he then put a finger in his ear, caressing and smiling to Jackson.

“Stop” he took his hand away from him, trying to get up with some difficulty, Mark then helped him leading his way till the bathroom that was still with the lights on, it was going to be easy to give the shower on Jackson since he was only wearing one underwear and his regular tank top he always wear under his shirts. Mark then opened the boxer and entered so he could open the shower on, Jackson then took out his tank top and entered inside the shower, it was a little more cold than he's used to but still nice.

“babe, you forgot your underwear ” Mark said putting his hands on Jackson's waist, getting more closer and trying to take them off, but Jackson stopped his moves.

“I… i don't need to. It's okay this way” he was blushing when he said that, not looking at Mark's face. 

“Why? What is it? What you're hiding Jacks? Say it. I'm not gonna laugh“

“is nothing...huh. you… you were… your hand was, on my thighs before, so… Is nothing forget it”

On this, Mark didn't even needed anything else ,without think twice he take one more step, still with his hands on Jackson's sides, he moved the waistband of the boxers down, till he took all the way through his feet and look up to see that Jackson was with a little hard on there. He gave a smirk to that.

“So, your friend look a little happy, huh ,babe? He said still with a smirk in his face. “What you want? You can say, i do it for you”. Jackson didn't answered right away, he looked a bit shy. “Nothing, leave it” he answered then. Mark appear to be a bit dissapointed with that and got up.

“Jacks.. I.. It's been a long time since we.. You know. Why you're rejecting me now, whe’re alone here, there's no one.” he said with a hand in his sides caressing the skin, too close to his face and Jackson was starring him, thoughtful.

“it's not the time Mark, and I'm not feeling well right now. I don't think i can do nothing and i really want to just sleep, i want to, you know i do, but I'm too tired, sorry”

“you don't need to do anything, since you're hurting, i can do everything, you just need to ask and i do, I'm here for you” Mark said with a grin in his face, still caressing his sides, coming close to his jaw letting kisses there, going close to his right ear. “If my babe boy ask, his hyung can do whatever he wanted” he said, low voice reaching his earlobe giving a little bite there, kissing his way till his neck brushing his lips in the skin and biting where he knows is one of his weak spots, Jackson was shivering in response, he gave a groan putting one hand on Mark's neck he lead his mouth to his starting to kiss him furiously, Mark startled on with the kiss, opening his mouth so they could kiss properly, Jackson gave a moan when their tongues touch each other, and Mark hold more tight where he was holding him on his waist, getting close to his body, still on his jeans and shirt inside the box, the shower was still on,he tried to reache behind jackson so he could turn the shower off, he was wet all over but at that moment he didn't care, they were kissing like they're lives depended on it, Mark start to grind on Jackson's crotch, and they're moaning, Jackson gave a bite on his lower lip, and Mark lowered his hand in Jackson's crotch, leading his way till he reach the gold,seeing that Jackson was half hard already, he took hold on it and jerk him one, than two times, breathing harshly, he gave a step away from Jackson mouth but not too much,looking him in the eyes with want

“what you want babe?” Mark asked still jerking Jackson too much slowly when Jackson gave whimpers and a groan, closing his eyes through the feeling 

“j-just do whatever, just… d-don't stop. “

Mark then start to jerk him repeatedly holding him tight, getting him harder, till he start rubbing his finger on the tip of his cock feeling how he was already leaking, it feels to good for him, his mouth was drooling with want, he wanted to feel that in his mouth so he didn't tought about it twice, he lowered till he got on his knees, jerking Jackson off, he rubbed his tongue on the tip licking there will small circles, and Jackson moan on that feeling , the feeling of something wet and still warm on him, he took a hold on the door of the box shower whimpering and moaning, that was too good for him too. Mark didn't wait till put his cock in his mouth and star to bobbing his head up and down on it, swallowing in whole till the base and up the tip, giving moanings with the heavy feeling in his tongue, he loved that, for him Jackson's taste was amazing, he love the way he could let Jackson feeling, he didn't care about his cock leaking inside his jeans at that moment till that start to bothered him, so he opened the ziper of his jeans, lowering his underwear altogether so he could jerk himself with one hand while still sucking his boyfriend that was moaning too loud at that view. Mark on his knees sucking him with want and jerking himself was a delicious thing to see. He start to groan and moaning hard with harsh breaths when Mark with his other hand that was on his cock start to brush on his balls, till he touch a place where he couldn't handle the feeling,his legs was trembling, it seems like Mark was trying to make a mess on him, he lowered one of his hand till brush on Mark's neck holding tight on his hair there. Mark at this started to jerk himself harshly and faster, matching the movement with his mouth on Jackson and still with his fingers caressing Jackson's rim, he took Jackson's cock away from his mouth just enough so he could breathe a little and watch his boyfriend face, when he did that Jackson was breathing faster, he opened his eyes and look at Mark jerking himsel.

“you're trying to make me die right now but you never looked so beautiful on your knees for me” he said his voice lower, shaking with desire”

“i said i was here to help didn't i? Everything for my babe” On that Mark took Jackson again in his mouth, bubbing harshly and faster, rubbing his tongue on Jackson's tip, seeing that he was getting closer with how he was moaning out loud and breathing faster, holding his hair. He then stopped to brush his rim and start to make his move inside Jackson's hole with one finger, Jackson gave a whimper at that and take a step further with the feeling when Mark start to push inside and taking out repeatedly, he was too close now, Mark was too. 

“Oh shit Mark, I'm close, don't stop”

“i am too “ he said, putting away from Jackson's cock, keeping still the head on his tongue brushing there nonstop. With a hand on his on cock passing a finger on his tip altogether he was shivering already too close to stop with his movements, moaning he came first. Jackson wasn't too far away when he saw that Mark was milking in his hand, he lowered his head back on the wall of the shower and close his eyes for the feelings, coming right next to him, still with one hand holding himself on his feets, his legs was like jelly, breathing hard, his back didn't hurt that much thanks to the pills, he milked all the way Mark's throat but Mark didn't looked bothered for that, he looked wrecked his hair a mess, but still, satisfied. It's been a long time since they did something like that, it was true, and he was missing this closeness with his boyfriend since he was always far away doing something in China and coming back, when they where together the others always was with them so they didn't have much time alone, and Mark now was doing a lot too, with photoshoots and magazines. This time was theirs and he wanted to enjoy, even if a little since he was sick. Mark then got up, moshioning his hand on his pants to take them away completely together with his boxers, turning the shower open again so he could take a hot shower with Jackson, when he got up Jackson took his waist getting him close to his body and kissing him on the mouth, slowly tasting him, lovely,smiling here and there, giving pecks and bites all over and where he could. 

After the shower Mark helped Jackson got dried and put him on the bed, even after he said that he didn't need any help for that, after he got dried too, and took one of Jackson's big shirts to dress he got up the bed through the covers that Jackson openly made for him to enter right beside him, looking at each other, holding Jackson by his ribs, ready for sleep since was already 3am.

They kissed and that kiss was different, a kiss that was full of love and admiration, he loved Mark like he's whole life. Mark loved him too the same way. They were okay. Jackson was feeling good right now.

“Thank you” Jackson said to him.

“It's okay. I'm here for you”.Mark answered giving him a peck on the side of his mouth smiling to him, lovely getting more closer and holding him tightly till the sleep come. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago, maybe was the first i ever posted that was completed. Hope it doesn't seem to amature or silly for you all, i am an Markson big trash shipper and love them very much.  
What do you guys think of this work?
> 
> Someone asked for the link on Spirit for this work so here it is:   
https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/by-your-back-12125661
> 
> Enjoy!!


End file.
